Lost Saga Adventure : Crusader
by BlitzHunter
Summary: Kalau ada manusia masuk ke dunia LOST SAGA, lalu bertarung dengan para undead, gimana yaa? liat aja deh.. Sumarry jelek nieh.. Genre : Romance, Humor, Adventure Disclaimer : LS punya IO entertaiment!
1. Chapter 1

**LOST SAGA ADVENTURE : CRUSADER**

Halo! perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru jadi hasil penyerbukan silang (?). disini, saya akan mempublishkan ff pertama saya!

langsung, TO THE STORY! (SEMANGAT 45!)

**LOST SAGA ADVENTURE : CRUSADER**

Halo! Namaku Ritz, aku hanya orang normal saja, gak kayak author *ditendang author*. aku punya rambut stylish warna coklat, kulit vanilla, tinggi dan postur tubuh yang cocok bagi umurku, gak kayak si cebol author *digebukin author (lagi)*. hidupku normal aja, bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, berangkat sekolah, lalu pulang, tidur, bangun, makan, setel tv, ngerjain pr, lalu tidur. dan kejadian itu terus berulang ulang ulang ulang ulang lagi. sampai suatu ketika..

aku menemukan sebuah batu yang bersinar terang berwarna biru. temanku, Luna yang gak terlalu pintar tapi sangat agak sedikit pintar itu berkata

"batu aneh.."

"iya, biasanya batu gak ada yang kayak gini, apa ini benda luar angkasa?" jawabku. yap, aku suka baca komik tentang ufo, dimensi lain, dan sebagainya

Oya, aku belum memperkenalkan kalian kepada Luna. dia tu sahabatku, dia punya rambut big ponytail warna kuning, kulit peach, dan dia cantik lhoo.. (Luna : *Blush*). setidaknya, itu kata ibunya..

saat kami mengutak atik tu barang, tiba tiba kami menekan suatu tombol dan..

ZAAAAPPP!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ugh, dimana aku?"

"oh, kamu sudah sadar"

aku melihat siapa yang berkata itu dan aku pun melihat orang perpakaian jas berambut kribo didepan ku

"siapa kamu?" tanyaku

"aku dev K, aku penjaga time lost engine ini"

"time lost engine?"

"ya, yang kamu bwa itu time lost compass, dan kamu menekan tombol teleport, jadi kamu kesini deh" Jawabnya dengan santai

"di mana ini, Dimana luna?"

"oh, pacarmu itu? Dia di situ"

Aku pun sontak berteriak " dia bukan pacarku!" (Author : Hee, Ritz suka sama Luna.. / Ritz : ng-nggak kok *blush*)

"hee, jadi sapa dong.."

"bukan sapa sapa! Cuma temen doang"

"hee, temen ya?" jawab dev K, yang sanagt sekali mengganggu ku

Tiba tiba..

**BRAKK!**

"dev K! ada undead lagi di menara 'itu'!"

Menara? Undead?

**TBC (tubercolosis *bletak* uhh, To Be Continued)**

Blitz : dah, segini dlu aja..

Ritz : napa gak dilanjutin?

Blitz : gak seruu.. yah aku tau ni pendek.. tapi.. ya gitu deh

Luna : terserah lah, author boncel..

Blitz : apa katamu!?

Ritz : uhh.. *sweatdrop* RnR ya..

Luna : apaan tuh?

Ritz : Run And Rush! *dijitak author*

Blitz : Bukan tau! Read and Review..


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST SAGA ADVENTURE : CRUSADER**

Blitz : Akhirnya bisa update juga, langsung aja ah , to the story!

**LOST SAGA ADVENTURE : CRUSADER**

"undead lagi. undead lagi.. ya sudah, aku akan panggil para heroes untuk rapat masalah ini. kamu urus dua orang baru ini dulu ya?" Jawab Dev k

"iya deh, iya.." jawab orang itu

lalu Dev k menekan batu yang berpendar biru a.k.a time lost compassdan dia menghilang entah kemana

orang yang tadi memberi info itu mendekati kami. gaya berpakaiannya mirip seperti pasukan perancis jaman napoleon. rambutnya potongan playboy cut warna kuning, dengan warna kulit peach.

"hai, perkenalkan, namaku cruz, dan selamat datang di dunia lost saga!"

"lost saga?" jawabku dengan kebingungan

"iya, lost saga adalah sebuah dimensi ruang dan waktu yang disebabkan oleh distorsi 2 hal tadi"

"benarkah?" aku makin pusing dengan ini

"setidaknya, itu kata author yang (memang) sok tau itu *dijitak Author* " jawab cruz

"memangnya author kita pinter gitu?" walaahh.. ni makin bikin pusing aku aja

"gak tau tuh.. dah ah, back to the topic, napa kalian sapa?"

"namaku ritz, dan dia luna"

pada saat bersamaan, luna pun sadar

"uh? ada apa?"

"LUNA! KAU SADAR!" teriakku

tak sengaja, aku memeluknya dan sontak membuatnya- RALAT, kami merah semerah api yang berkobar di dalam semngat para pejuang kemerdekaan (?)

"uh, sorry luna.."

"gak apa apa kok ritz.." jawab luna dengan muka masih merah a.k.a Blushing

.

.

.

.

.

.

"owh, kalian pasangan yang cocok!" celetuk cruz

sontak kami pun kaget dan langsung berteriak "KITA CUMA TEMEN KOK!"

'atau lebih dari itukah?' pikir aku

"hehehe.. kalian gampang digodain ih, aku cuma bercanda tau.. eh, kalian tau tentang job gak?" tanya cruz

"job?" kata luna

"iya, disini gak aman lho, terlebih saat undead menyerang.."

"oh, yang kamu tadi katakan ke dev k ya?" potong aku

"iya, yang itu. di dunia LS ini kalian harus punya senjata, dan kalian sudah pasti harus bisa mengendalikannya. job terbagi jadi 4 class, melee, range, mage, dan spesial" terang cruz dengan panjang lebar

"lalu job kami apa?" tanyaku (author : banyak tanya kamu / ritz : namanya juga gak tau..)

"ok, aku antar kalian ke tempatnya, ya?"

"iya deh" aku dan luna yaa.. nurut aja

cruz pun megeluarkan sebuah kacamata hologram (translocator) dan kami pun berpindah tempat

ZAP!

**LOST SAGA ADVENTURE : CRUSADER**

**Blitz : dah updatenya, puas?**

**Ritz : hmm.. lumayan..**

**Luna : iya**

**Blitz : Cruz, RnR nya sama kamu ya..?**

**Cruz : Oke, terimakasih kepada para reader yg telah membaca ni fanfic dan yang memberikan review. nah, ini updatenya, tolong RnR ya?**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOST SAGA ADVENTURE : CRUSADER**

hai! dah lama gak ketemu. maaf baru bisa update karenaaa... kehidupanku yang mengganggu. mana suruh buat soal matematika buat kelas 12 (padahal baru kelas 10) lah, mana buat script buat film sekolah, mana tugas banyak, mana... apa aja lah, banyaak banget

nah, sekarang bisa update, maaf yaa.. to the story!

**LOST SAGA ADVENTURE : CRUSADER**

ps : aku buat POV nya bisa diganti, kan males dari ritz mulu

Third person POV

"haih, dimana kita sekarang" tanya ritz. sepertinya, dia kebingungan

cruz hanya menunjuk plang yang bertuliskan " LS Plaza, let's train together!" dia lalu mengajak ritz dan luna " ayo, kita ketemu para mentor!"

Ritz POV

setelah berjalan kurang lebih 10 km (perasaan luas amat..) akhirnya terlihat 4 orang sedang mengajar para heroes (mereka diberi tahu Cruz soal ini)

tiba tiba..

"KAKAK! LIAT SIAPA YANG DATANG! ADIKMU YANG TERSAYANG DAN DUA ORANG BARU!"

tak kusangka, cruz bisa jadi childish kalo ketemu kakaknya (heleh, ente baru juga masuk dunia ls..)

wanita yang dipanggil kakak oleh cruz itu menoleh, memberikan senyum kepada adiknya. Dia rambutnya ditata anggun (you know what i mean?) bewarna sama dengan cruz, berkulit vanilla. Dia menggunakan tongkat dan baju bewarna merah.

aku tebak, dia seorang penyihir elemental api

datang orang yang berbaju zirah, memanggul helm dan membawa pedang.

"hmm? ada orang baru? siapa ini silvia?"

"entahlah, adikku yang membawa kesini, jadi tanya aja merka langsung" jawab kakak cruz a.k.a silvia

"umm, namaku Ritz, dan ini luna. kami baru saja terjebak di dunia ini" jawabku canggung

"owwhh.."

tiba tiba dia langsung koprol sambil bilang "wow"

.

.

.

alay juga orang ini...

.

.

.

gak apa apa lah, dia kan mentor...

.

.

.

mentor 4l4y..

"bisakah kau diam firenze? kau selalu alay.." silvia ternyata orangnya gampang marah juga

"hehehehe... maaf silvia sayang~"

.

.

.

"TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH GODA KAKAKKU! SHARP SHOOTERS, STEADY!"

terlihat beberapa musketeer bersiap, dan dikomandani cruz

"FIRE!"

dan firenze pun tunggang langgang menghindari peluru peluru

.

.

.

"kak, kak rinn dimana?" tanya cruz ke silvia

"di kamarnya, experiment lagi"

"makasih kak!"

dan cruz pun melesat entah kemana

dalam rangkaian kejadian ini, aku baru sadar

.

.

.

ternyata..

.

.

.

kita dikacangin

dan kayaknya silvia baru nyadar hal itu

"oh hai! namaku Silvia, dan aku mentor para mage disini, bersama kembaranku!"

pasti maksudnya rinn

"nah, ayo di tes dulu, anda belum punya job kan? langsung saja, di tesss!"

TBC

Blitz : huaaaahhh... capek juga, mana tadi uas suruh ngerjain punya kakak kelas lagi, stress dahhh

Firenze : kasian deh lu...

Blitz : diam! jurus rahasia : tehknik integral!

Firenze : *tepar*

Blitz : naahh, sekarang updatenya nih, para reviewers, RnR yaa?


End file.
